Prima Sirius
by beladelante
Summary: Segalanya berawal dari Teror Bintang Kertas yang mampu mengerutkan kedua alis Michiru Ogawa. Manis, sih, sebenarnya. Namun penuh misteri. MizuiroMichiru. RnR?


**i don't own bleach. **it's **Tite Kubo's**.  
><strong>warn<strong>: AU, (idk it's OoC or not), typo[s], astronomy-inside, **MizuMichiru**.  
>happy reading! :)<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>PRIMA SIRIUS<strong>  
>©—beladelante<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Bintang ini muncul lagi!"

Michiru menatap lokernya dan memungut benda di dalamnya dengan tatapan kesal bercampur heran.

Dalam hati ia menghitung. Oh, dia sudah mendapat lima benda yang sama—warnanya saja yang mungkin beda. Per hari pasti didapatnya satu. Ia sudah diteror sejak lima hari lalu, dan kini ia mendapat sebuah lagi.

Manis, sih, bendanya. Ia cukup suka. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya.

"Mungkin benar kataku, Michi," ujar sahabatnya setengah terkekeh.

"Kalau begitu siapa, ha?"

"Mana kutahu." Sahabatnya—Rukia Kuchiki, mengangkat bahu. "Tapi sudah kubilang, pasti dari penggemarmu," katanya dengan nada jahil.

"Oke. Jadi siapa sang penggemar rahasiaku ini?" Michiru menutup lokernya, sedikit membanting. "Aku diteror olehnya sedari lima hari yang lalu. Tiap hari aku mendapat satu bintang kertas ini, kini sudah dapat lima bintang kertas. Dan sampai sekarang pengirim itu tak memberitahu identitasnya. Mungkin baginya ini lucu, tapi tidak bagiku."

"Entahlah, Michiru. Tapi jujur saja, menurutku itu manis. Memberikan bintang-bintang kertas, bukan sebuah surat cinta. Sungguh, kau beruntung, Michiru—"

"Tapi tetap saja—!"

"Dan aku sudah harus pergi. _Ja!_"

Manis, he? Benar, sih. Siapa pun yang mengirimkannya, ia adalah orang yang klasik dan filosofis. Tipe favorit Michiru, sebenarnya. Tapi siapa tahan diteror terus-terusan seperti ini? Kenapa sang pengirim tak lekas membeberkan identitasnya?

Michiru hanya bisa bergumam.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Gadis itu merutuk dalam hati.<p>

Susah sekali menggapainya. Aish, persetan-lah guru biologi _superaneh_ itu. Tidakkah ia lihat tubuh Ogawa Michiru yang—katakanlah—pendek?

Urahara_-sensei_, guru biologi, memberinya tugas untuk menaruh berkas-berkas di atas lemari tua sebelah ruang kesehatan. Bukan masalah tinggi lemari, sebenarnya. Namun berat tumpukan berkas itulah masalahnya. Dan semuanya dibebankan pada Michiru.

Dan ia hanya bisa merutuk.

Dan berjinjit—menyesuaikan tingginya.

"Setelah ini," katanya bermonolog, "aku _akan_ pulang. Akan kuambil tas di kelas, lalu aku _pasti_ akan pulang."

_Tuk!_ Berkas itu telah selesai dirapikan. Bagus. Kini tinggal berdiri, kemudian kembali ke kelas.

Ia berjalan pelan di lorong sekolah yang sepi. Senja telah tampak di luar jendela. Sudah sore. Bel pulang telah berbunyi sejak dua jam lalu.

Sekolah tak seramai pagi. Namun paling tidak masih ada sisa-sisa anak klub basket yang bermain di lapangan, atau beberapa guru yang memilih lembur demi menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Tak ada yang menarik, batin Michiru. Yang hanya bisa ia lakukan dalam keheningan ini, hanya berfantasi dalam imajinasinya saja.

Ya, berimajinasi. Lantas imajinasi itu membawanya ke dalam fantasi bintang-bintang. Terutama, mengenai bintang-bintang kertas misteri itu.

Siapa sih, yang mengirimnya?

Lantas ratusan spekulasi pun bermunculan.

Keigo? Yang benar saja. _Dunia kiamat_.

Ichigo? Rasanya tidak mungkin.

Ishida … ? Sebenarnya sih, gadis itu sedikit berharap padanya … tapi … benarkah?

Tanpa sadar kedua kakinya telah membawanya sampai depan pintu kelas. Spekulasinya lenyap sesaat, kemudian dibukanya pintu itu.

Rupanya masih ada yang tertinggal di sana.

"Oh. Ogawa?"

"Loh, belum pulang?" Michiru menatap heran lelaki itu.

Ah, ya. Benar. Bagaimana dengan … Mizuiro?

"Belum. Aku menunggu malam," ujar lelaki itu. Michiru tertegun. Menunggu malam, katanya?

Ia menutup pintu kelas terlebih dahulu. "Menunggu malam? Maksudmu?"

"Hmm, sebelum itu, kenapa kau belum pulang, ngomong-ngomong?"

"Aku harus menyelesaikan tugas biologi dan mengumpulkannya hari ini. Kau ingat, kan? Dan setelah kukumpulkan, Urahara_-sensei_ menyuruhku menaruh tumpukan berkas. Menaruh berkas-berkas itu cukup memakan waktu lama!" keluh Michiru, dipegangnya pundaknya yang cukup sakit. "Dan apa yang kaulakukan dengan menunggu malam?"

"Oh. Hmm, kemarilah." Mizuiro melambaikan tangan, mengajak gadis itu melangkah ke tempatnya.

Michiru lantas mengambil tempat di sebuah kursi di sebelah lelaki itu. Ia duduk dan menolehkan kepalanya menatap Mizuiro.

"Mau kuberitahu sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

Mizuiro menatap Michiru sesaat, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya menuju langit jingga. "Langit paling indah kalau ditatap saat malam. Jutaan bintang dari berbagai rasi akan muncul. Sayang, kota ini telah dicemari polusi cahaya, yang memperkecil populasi bintang di galaksi sana. Jutaan bintang tak terlihat dengan mata telanjang ketika cahaya-cahaya Bumi itu mengganggu. Kecuali, bila kau punya sebuah teleskop." Pandangannya menjelma sendu.

Michiru tersenyum miris, mengangguk. "Kau benar."

"Namun," ia tersenyum, "kutemukan tempat di mana visualisasi cahaya kota Karakura sedikit merambat. Ya, yang kumaksud, kelas ini."

"Kelas ini?"

"Ya," Mizuiro mengangguk. "Kau tahu? Listrik sekolah dimatikan saat malam tiba. Seluruh lampu dipadamkan, dan inilah yang membuat sekolah kadang menyeramkan. Tapi justru di balik kegelapan ini, cahaya bintang dapat merambat ke sini. Itulah sebabnya aku menunggu malam. Di sini. Dan … bila kau tertarik, kau pun bisa ikut, Ogawa," ujarnya, sedikit gugup. Terlihat dari secuil semburat merah yang tampak dari wajahnya.

"Menarik!" pekik gadis berambut pendek itu antusias. "Aku ikut!"

"Hmm … yeah, pasti menyenangkan." Mizuiro menguntai senyum simpul.

Raut bahagia bercampur antusias tergambar dalam wajah mereka. Sepoi angin senja terkadang menerpa wajah mereka. Ketenangan damai sungguh terasa saat itu. Sunyi, namun tenang.

Waktu itu jam dinding menunjukkan pukul setengah enam—waktu paling sempurna untuk minum teh herbal sambil bercakap bersama keluarga. (Dan waktu paling sempurna bagi Mizuiro dan Michiru untuk menikmati kenikmatan senja.) Tigapuluh atau empatpuluh menit harus mereka tunggu untuk menatap _bintang pertama_.

"Ya. Bintang pertama."

"Hm? Apa katamu?"

"Bintang pertama," jelas Mizuiro. "Sebenarnya itu yang kutunggu."

"Oh? Kukira kau menunggu Bulan. Yah, Bulan kan pertanda malam tiba."

"Kukira Bulan tak terlalu menarik. Ia hanya meminjam cahaya dari Matahari untuk membuatnya tampak bersinar. Yang paling menarik perhatianku, adalah bintang. Ia belum muncul," katanya menatap langit yang menggelap.

"Memangnya bintang apa yang kautunggu? Bintang ada banyak jenisnya dalam rasi yang berbeda, bukan?"

Mizuiro merespon sedikit antusias. "Kau mengerti ilmu perbintangan?"

"Hm … ya, sedikit. Aku sedikit mengerti astronomi. Dan legenda Yunani yang tertangkap dalam setiap namanya. Seperti, Planet Neptunus? Orang Yunani menamai Planet itu dengan dewa Yunani, kan? Aku tertarik di sana."

"Legenda Yunani memang menarik! Ya Tuhan, tak kusangka kau juga menyukainya. Kukira kita mungkin—"

Mizuiro sekejap langsung mengunci mulutnya.

"Mungkin apa?"

"Ah, tidak! Maksudku … tidak, tidak apa-apa," ucapnya terbata. Keringat menetes dari pelipisnya dan untaian senyum miris terukir dari bibirnya.

Dan wajahnya cukup membuat alis Michiru berkerut. Ada apa dengannya tiba-tiba?

"Jadi … bintang apa yang kautunggu?"

"Sirius," jawabnya. "Kalau kau mengerti perbintangan, seharusnya kau tahu."

"Hmm, ya, aku tahu! Bintang terbesar dalam langit malam, kan? Keren! Namun, bukankah bintang itu konon cuma muncul sekali setiap limapuluh tahun? Jadi—"

"Tepat! Hari ini Sirius muncul lagi setelah limapuluh tahun yang lalu! Itulah sebabnya aku tak bisa melewatkannya!" pekik Mizuiro. Lelaki itu tersenyum lebar saking antusiasnya.

Michiru tertegun. Lucu sekali menatap lelaki itu saat ia tersenyum antusias membicarakan bintang. Menarik. Ada satu sisi lain dari Mizuiro yang baru ditemukannya: seorang _astronomy-otaku_.

Dan ia terkikik.

_Astronomy-otaku?_ Lucu.

"Menyenangkan, sungguh. Aku pun tak bisa melewatkan Sirius ini, sepertinya." Ia menoleh, menatap lelaki itu. "Dan, kau tahu? Kau membuatku menyukai langit. Terutama langit malam. Terutama, bintang. Hah, padahal satu jam lalu aku masih diliputi kekesalan pada bintang."

"Kesal pada bintang?" tanya Mizuiro heran. Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Ya. Kesal pada bintang. Terutama pada kertas—"

"Ah! Jatuh! Ya ampun, aku tak sengaja menyenggolnya!" pekik Mizuiro sekejap, dikumpulkannya kembali bintang-bintang yang berserakan di meja sebelahnya.

Michiru menoleh, menatap benda yang tengah dirapikan Mizuiro. Tunggu! Bukankah itu …

Ya Tuhan, bintang-bintang kertas yang berserakan!

"Mizuiro! Jangan-jangan, kau …"

"Oh, begini, aku …" jeda lelaki berambut biru itu sesaat, "Baiklah, aku mengerti maksudmu. Ya, akulah yang menaruh kertas-kertas bintang ini dalam lokermu."

Michiru tertegun. "Tapi—"

"Lihat! Sirius muncul! Sirius muncul! Ia bintang pertama malam ini!" Mizuiro lekas menunjuk bintang besar di angkasa. "Ah! Yang lain pun bermunculan, namun Sirius tetap bersinar terang di sana! Ya Tuhan, Sirius benar-benar besar, bahkan bila dilihat oleh mata telanjang! Kau lihat, Ogawa?"

Fokus gadis itu beralih pada hal yang ditunjukkan Mizuiro. Bintang-bintang! Meski tak seramai bila dilihat melalui teleskop, namun panorama langit malam ini termasuk ramai! Dan, terutama yang paling besar di sana—yang paling cerah dan yang tengah ditatap Mizuiro dan Michiru. Sirius!

Dan tanpa sadar, sebuah senyum hangat terukir dalam wajah mereka.

"Ya, ya, aku lihat, Mizuiro."

Bintang itu terpaku di sana. Hanya sekedar titik di angkasa. Tak butuh dua detik untuk digambar. Namun hal diam itu justru sukses mencuri perhatian mereka. Segala masalah dan penat mereka terlupakan. Hanya dengan menatap instan titik-titik putih di angkasa sana.

Meski keheningan tiba-tiba menyelimuti, namun mereka sangat menikmatinya. Pemandangan sekali dalam limapuluh tahun itu.

"Ah ya, maaf memotong perkataanmu, tadi. Apa yang ingin kaukatakan?"

Michiru—bagai baru tersadar akan sesuatu—lekas mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Mizuiro. "Ah, ya! Tak apa. Aku cuma mau bertanya … tu-tujuanmu memberi bintang-bintang itu tanpa identitas. Bikin curiga, tahu."

"Loh? Aaah, aku mengerti!" pekik lelaki itu. "Kau hanya memandangi bintang-bintang kertas itu dengan tatapan heran, kan? Tidak membuka lipatannya, kan?"

Michiru mengerutkan sebelah alisnya. Ah, membuka lipatan? Kenapa ia tak terpikir dengan hal itu?

"Jadi … apakah … apakah ada tulisan di balik lipatannya?"

"Ya. Kau tahu? Kukira kau datang ke sini karena membacanya," ucap Mizuiro sedikit kecewa. "Tapi, tak apa-apa! Kau mau tahu isinya?"

"Tentu saja!" Michiru segera mengambil semua bintang kertas yang—rupanya—pemberian dari Mizuiro. Pemberian yang … manis, mungkin? "Waktu itu aku tak sadar bahwa ada tulisan di dalamnya. Hal yang kulakukan saat menatap bintang pertama, hanyalah mengernyitkan dahi dan berpikir, 'Ah, paling tak sengaja ada di sini.' Dan aku tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Sekarang aku benar-benar penasaran dengan isinya!"

Kemudian lekas ia buka bintang pertama berwarna krem. Dan yang kedua yang berwarna biru.

—_Hai, Ogawa! Bisa tebak siapa aku?—_

_._

—_Seseorang dari kelasmu. Yang berambut biru. Tebak saja.—_

Lantas Michiru terkikik sedikit dan menoleh menatap Mizuiro. "Kau tahu? Aku bisa salah paham mengiramu sebagai Ishida_-kun_."

"Ah, lupa! Tapi untung kau sudah tahu duluan. Hahaha!"

Kemudian diambilnya bintang ketiga, berwarna putih. Namun kali ini terselip beberapa gambar hati kecil-kecil di kertas bintang itu.

—_Happy White Day! Bintang kertas ini spesial untukmu :)—_

Semburat merah otomatis muncul dalam kedua pipinya. "Ah! Mi-Mizuiro! Ya ampun, bahkan aku tak ingat kalau dua hari yang lalu itu White Day. D-dan ngomong-ngomong, Mizuiro, terima kasih."

Tanpa basa-basi diambilnya bintang keempat yang berwarna hijau. Namun kertas ini tampak sedikit lebih panjang dari bintang kertas lainnya ketika dibuka.

—_Emm … begini, bisa datang ke kelas besok sepulang sekolah? Ada kejutan.—_

"Yang kau maksud … kejutan—"

"—adalah _**ini**_, tentu saja. Sirius. Dan satu buah lagi."

"Satu buah … lagi?"

"Buka saja dulu yang terakhir, ya? Yang berwarna perak."

—_Kau datang, kan? Kumohon. Ada yang ingin sekali kutunjukkan padamu.—_

"Nah … apa itu satu buah lagi?" pinta Michiru tak sabar. Mizuiro hanya tersenyum menatapnya.

"Ini." Mizuiro cepat-cepat mengeluarkan benda itu dari tempat bintang-bintang yang jatuh berserakan tadi. Diambilnya bintang yang berwarna merah muda, yang entah kenapa terlihat manis. "Ini yang sebenarnya ingin kuberikan untukmu."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Matahari pagi bangkit dari arah timur. Udara jernih mulai mengisi sepanjang Bumi, siap menghidupi segala mahluk ciptaan Yang Mahakuasa.<p>

Hari itu benar-benar pagi, jarang terlihat individu yang berkeliaran di saat-saat seperti ini—kecuali satu-dua orang yang sepertinya kepagian datang ke sekolah. Misalnya, Rukia.

Gadis itu merentangkan kedua tangan mungilnya. Jarang-jarang ia bisa datang sepagi ini! Tidurnya tak cukup, pula. Ia masih sangat lelah.

Namun ketika ia sampai ke mejanya, matanya terbelalak sesaat. Ada yang mengusik perhatiannya. Kertas itu.

Kalau dilihat … bukankah ini bintang kertas? Ada apa gerangan? Apa ia akan mengalami nasib yang sama dengan sahabatnya? _Teror Bintang Kertas_?

Dan … kenapa warna bintang kertas ini merah muda? Bukan warnanya, namun lebih kepada penampilannya yang manis.

Tapi ia justru lebih penasaran dengan apa yang terkandung dalam bintang kertas itu.

Lantas ia buka lipatan kertas itu, mencari tahu apa isi di balik kertas itu.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

—_Aishiteru—_

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>finish<strong> — *******

_believe in raising stars_ :)

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

#ngik  
>#ngek<br>#ngok

ooc-kah? ._.

ah, entah kenapa kepikiran aja masangin pair ini :D walau sebenarnya hints-nya lebih merujuk ke UryuuMichiru, namun aku pengen coba-cubi pair ini! x)  
>tadinya aku mau masukin ini buat bvf juni. tapi … udah deadline ._. orzorz gyaaaaaaahh udahtau wordscount-nya cukup sih aku bakal setor buat bvf! OAO /duak /orz

lihat gaya penulisanku. berubah, tah? ._.

gyaaaaaaaaahh jangan lupa **Read n Review**! \o/


End file.
